


Because I love you

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anti-Hero, Character Death, Choking, Crossover, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Long, Marriage, Married Life, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: It was the hardest thing for you to do; close your eyes and say those words





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long. Being an adult sucks. But I wrote you some fic! It's really sad but here it is!
> 
> -Sorry-

It had been easy to fall in love with him, sure you were an old romantic at heart but what you had was special. Everyone saw the look on his face when you walked into a room or how just holding hands seemed to brighten the two of you up; you were in love, madly, deeply in love.

You had started as a sound grip; just until something came along, you told yourself. Two years into it you were still a grip with limited access to the editing studio. It was a pretty steady job and you didn’t mind the work so you couldn’t complain. During one of the morning meetings you were asked if you wanted to pick up some hours doing grip work with a show on the network. As long as it wasn’t housewives throwing wine around you said you would.

That’s how you met. A lowly sound grip faced with a reporter who had such bad boy charm you had to remind yourself to keep your hands steady and jaw off the floor.

Nervously you approached him, holding a napkin and a shred of pride.

“M-Mr. Brock?”

Eddie looked up from his phone, confused, “Yeah?”

You thrust the napkin and pen out to him, “I’mareallybigfan.” you said in a blur.

He blinked then laughed.”Your my grip right? I’m borrowing you from the news team.”

You felt your face warm, “Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

He gave you a once over and a look crossed his face, one you’d come to know later, “Tell ya what, after we get these shots in I’ll take you for coffee.”

You thought you might faint, “W-What?”

“Least I can do for a fan.” he winked.

Throughout the time the camera was on him you had to play it cool and not like some teenager with a crush; which barely worked as he kept throwing looks and smirks your way. By the time his segment was done you rolled your shoulders and started to pack away your mic and headphones. He tapped your shoulder, holding out the napkin.

“Rain check on coffee.” he said with a sheepish grin, “I forgot I have to pick something up to eat.”

You felt your heart sink but nodded with a smile, “Yeah, next time.” 

He still held out the napkin, until you took it and he smiled wider, “See ya.”

On the napkin was his phone number.

\----

A month into dating he was finally comfortable enough to tell you how things had broken up with his fiance but that he was happy she was with someone that made her happy. Not quite comfortable enough to tell you were he went when he left suddenly or went missing for days to “chase a story”. You rolled with it, sure he could be a little weird, but you liked him and judging on how often he would hold your hand, he liked you. You would tease him often about how sweaty his palms would get and he would always laugh uncomfortably and mumble to himself.

One night, just as you were getting ready to go back into your apartment on a rainy night he came under the awning and had a blush on his cheeks.

“What?” you asked with a laugh.

“Well..ya know how we, um,” he swallowed, “Ya know.”

You two worked different shifts and while there was of course physical attraction getting some of that in for either of you was hard. You liked movies at his place or dinner at yours, the kisses shared back and forth.

“Yeah?” you asked, wondering if you had the next day off.

He came closer and held your face in your hands, his tongue swiping his bottom lip, “We should change that soon.”

“Yeah?” you replied dumbly as you locked eyes with him.

“Yeah.” he responded softly before your lips met.

It was a different kind of kiss, urgent, needy, your arms slid around his neck and you pressed against him. You felt his tongue move to your lips and you parted them for him only for his tongue to roughly push into your mouth. Your eyes screwed shut as something burrowed it’s way into your mouth and Eddie’s hands on your face began to hurt. He broke away and gasped. You held tightly onto his shirt and tried to breathe normally.

“Venom?” you heard him say and looked up at him.

“What?”

**_It is nice in here._ **

Your head whipped around at the deep voice.

**_Nice and warm. Much healthier than Eddie._ **

“What the fuck is that?” you asked, your hands balling into Eddie’s shirt.

He held your face again, scanning your face, “V. You can’t just go into someone’s body.”

**_Yes I can._ **

“Eddie, what the fuck?” you asked, starting to panic, “What the fuck is happening?”

**_You might be a better match, I like it here._ **

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, Venom,” he said locking eyes with you, “Come out of there, you can’t stay with her.”

There was a grumbling sound somewhere in your head before you felt yourself pulled back to Eddie and your lips met again. The feeling of whatever it was left though your mouth and back into his. When he backed away he had a hard look on his face.

“I. That...I can explain.”

Your mind was racing and you gave him a shove before opening your security door. He looked confused as you headed up the stairs, you couldn’t look at him right now. The sound of metal and glass breaking turned you around.

Eddie’s hand was covered in a thick black goo.

You thought your heart might stop as it seeps back into his skin.

“Shit. Fuck.” he said to his hand and looked up at you, “Baby, wait!”

You turned and started to run, only for the goo to catch you and pull you into his embrace. You let out a scream and he held you close.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” he said and you looked up to see him trying to pull away, “I can’t really control him. He does what he wants.” You felt your bodies press together more, “Shit, V, you can’t just shove her into me.”

A mass came from Eddie’s shoulder and looked at you with huge white eyes,  **_“She is a compatible host. We should be one.”_ **

“Yeah, okay, but can we not do this here? You’re freaking her out.”

“What the fuck!” you screamed and tried harder to push away.

“See! Let her go Venom, we need to actually talk about this.”

After you were let go you both, the three of you, walked into your apartment. It was a long night, there were a lot of questions. At the end of it Eddie laughed and held you.

“Yeah, I know. It sounds insane.”

“It  _ is _ insane.” you said, arms around his neck.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Can you keep that thing in your mouth this time?”

**_“I like it in you. You are healthier than Eddie.”_ ** Venom responded from over Eddie’s shoulder.

“What?! No she’s not.”

“No I am. I actually eat vegetables.”

“Corn is a vegetable.” Eddie defended.

“It’s not.” both you and Venom responded.

“Hey, I don’t need this. I just want to kiss my girlfriend.”

You stood a little straighter, “Girlfriend?”

He looked confused, “Yeah, you know, you.”

“You’ve never called me that.”

He paused, seeming to think it over, “Well I just did.” he smirked.

“Well, I want to kiss my boyfriend so I guess it all works out.”

You kissed and felt Venom push you both together.

\---

Kisses, making out and the occasional dry hump are all well and good but after three months you decided you wouldn’t wait a day longer. You came to Eddie’s after your shift and saw he was not there. You had on your best (most expensive) bra and matching panties. You had spent a good half hour on your hair and makeup and were now trying to find the sexiest pose to sit in. Which was way harder than girls in porn made it look. Just as you were about to give it up the deadbolt unlocked and you heard Eddie fighting with himself. You decided to sit on the edge of the bed and the fighting stopped. There was a long pause before Eddie called out your name.

You stifled a giggle and heard him set something down, “Baby? You here?” he called.

The doorknob to his bedroom started to turn, “Venom, your full of shit she’s not-” the door swung open and there you sat.

“Hi.” you waved.

His eyes trailed up and down, he licked his bottom lip like he always did when nervous, “Hey. Uh, what’s up?”

You gave a small laugh and stood up, taking a step towards him, “Oh. Nothing.” you said, noticing how he moved on his own, “Just thought I’d invite myself in, have a seat, wait for you.”

You noticed him smelling the air and ran a hand up his shirt, “How did he know I was here?” you asked, trailing the hand behind his neck.

“Smell.” Eddie said in a cracked voice, “Why….why don’t you have clothes on?”

You closed the remaining space and leaned into him, “So you wouldn’t have to work so hard.”

He watched the way your breasts rose and fell with each breath, “Y-Yeah?” he seemed transfixed.

“Yeah.” you responded and pulled him in for a kiss.

His hands grabbed your bottom and pulled you in close, lifting you slightly with the effort. You made a small gasp to which his tongue dove into your mouth. You hummed as your fingers weaved into his hair and your tongues slid over each other. You could feel the cool touch of Venom sliding over Eddie’s hands as they pulled your panties down.

**_“Wet.”_ **

The word sent a shiver down your spine and you clung to Eddie harder. The cool touch of the symbiote was more of a turn on than you thought it would be as it moved over the back of your legs and up your back. You parted long enough for Eddie to pull his shirt of and back into the bed. He was on top of you faster than possible and his lips went to your neck.

Your head pressed into the mattress and you groaned as his teeth began to leave marks down your shoulder. You looked to see tentacles helping to pull of his pants.

“Shit, baby you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” he moaned, hands running down your stomach.

“What was stopping you?” you breathed and you felt a finger tracing your opening.

**_“Us.”_ **

A tentacle wrapped around your throat and began to squeeze, you let out a choked breath and Eddie sat up.

“V! No!”

It only squeezed tighter and you let out a moan, bucking your hips upwards. Another tentacle slid down and began to thrust into you softly.

**_“You forget, Eddie. We have been inside her too, we know what she likes. You hesitate.”_ **

The pressure increased and the thrusting sped up causing your eyes to roll back.

“Then let me.” Eddie said, his body back on top of yours.

There was a kiss, a hot, searing kiss before the cool of Venom was replaced with the warmth of Eddie and you cried out for him.

Your nails dug lines into his back, teeth claimed his as your own and the sounds he made burned into your skin.

And when he said I love you, you came.

 

That night was of course not the last. There were several nights, in a row even, at his place or yours where you’d find yourselves in bed. Venom would wrap around your throat, warm you up, stretch you out and even leave his own teeth marks on your skin. Never anywhere clothes couldn’t hide, Eddie marks you could explain, shark teeth you couldn’t. More than once you’d wake up and Venom had made himself at home in your skull. You didn’t mind anymore, it was something the symbiote did. He felt you were a compatible host and he was pushing Eddie to the limits with their crime fighting.

As you sat one morning, sipping a coffee and reading the news on your tablet you heard him.

**_Why are you so concerned?_ **

“The country is a shit show, why wouldn’t I be?” you answered, scrolling through the article.

**_About Eddie._ **

You looked up, sure Venom was in your head but you couldn’t help it, “Who said I was?”

There was a palpable pause and you coughed, “Oh...right.”

**_There is an underlying thought, it is repeating. It is annoying._ **

“So ignore it. That’s what I do.” you said, chewing on your bottom lip.

**_You should not. You should address it._ **

“Oh yeah? And how?”

You could feel the eye roll in your brain.

**_Ask him._ **

“No. No way. It’s too weird of a question.”

**_Why are humans so complicated? You should communicate with him._ **

“And what if he says he doesn’t!” you shouted, standing up.

**_He won’t._ **

“How do you-” you paused, of course he would know, if anyone would it was Venom.

Eddie yawned when he came into the kitchen, “What are you and V fighting about now?” he asked.

You turned to face him, you wore the matching shirt to his pajama bottoms, “Do you love me?”

He looked at you for a moment then laughed, “What? Of course I do.”

You looked back to the floor, “It’s just...you only say it during sex, so I didn’t know if-”

He had made his way to you and lifted your chin up, he smiled, “Then I guess I need to tell you more often.” when his lips met yours you felt at ease.

**_Told you._ **

\---

Now, crime fighting wasn’t your thing. That was an Eddie thing. You would happily help reporters, bandage him up from a fight or worry after him but no, you did not fight crime. Which is why you found it so terrifying that Spider Man was in your apartment.

You had decided to move in with Eddie since you two had been together by now for just over a year and a half so you had begun the long, tedious task of packing. Which is why you screamed when a red and blue clad man stood in your kitchen looking through your fridge.

You pulled out the first thing you found and held it out, “Wh-Who the hell are you?!” you said branshing a spatula.

He turned and shut the door, “What are you going to do with that?” he asked and crossed his arms, “Scramble me into talking?”

You held it firmer, trying to maintain the upper hand, “M-Maybe! Why are you in my apartment?”

He sighed, “You know Venom, right?”

Your heart sank, how did he know? Was he onto Eddie? Would he have him arrested? Wait…

“Don’t you live in New York?” you asked, lowering the spatula.

“Yeah.” he shrugged, a faint accent not unlike Eddie’s crossed his lips, “So?”

“This is LA.” 

He chuckled, “I did pass my grade school geography class.”

“Grade schools don’t teach geography.”

“They do in New York, listen,” he said holding his hands up, “We are getting off track here.” he took a deep breath, “Hi. I’m Spider Man, you are, I assume, Venom’s girlfriend.”

You crossed your arms, “You know what they say about assuming.” you said dangerously.

“Or his fuck buddy, I don’t care.” your face flushed, “Look. I need to meet with him. There is this guy, King Pin, not a great dude and I think he might have something to do with the recent tech thefts that have running a muck.”

You eyed him warily, Eddie had been out every night catching guys with levels of tech neither of you understood, “He doesn’t tell me anything.” you lied.

“I hope for your sake he doesn’t.” Spider Man said, taking another deep breath, “Listen, he’s not in trouble with me-”

“Not that it would matter.”

He looked aghast, “Pft. Whatever I could take him, anyway! I just need his help. Will you have him call me?”

It was your turn to laugh, “On what? Your cell phone? Got some digits Spider Man? Or a Spider phone?”

“You’re a smart ass.” he said and handed you a small circular gadget, “Press that. I’ll find you.”

You put it in your pocket, “You found me anyway.”

“Fine. I’ll find  _ him. _ ” he said opening the kitchen window, “And get some pizza will ya? Nothing but fruit and vegetables in there.” with that he was gone.

 

Standing on the roof with the hulking mass that made up the anti-hero Venom normally calmed you down, but it was the fear that Spider Man knew who was under all that goo really was that bothered you.

There was a heavy hand resting on your shoulder and a tentacle rubbed just behind your ear to calm you down. Your hands were clenching at uneven intervals as you watched the skyline. You felt a squeeze just before the masked hero landed on the roof.

“Venom?” he asked looking at the both of you.

He nodded and took his hand off of you.

**_“Do not ever visit her again. She has no part of us.”_ **

You knew that was not true and Venom would spend days at a time with you but you felt a little sad at the lie.

“I did what I had to do to find you. I won’t bother her again, unless it’s to protect her.”

**_“Fair enough. What do you want?”_ **

“You know the area better than I do. I’ve been tracking a case, this guy, King Pin, is into something big. You might know a scientist, Norman Osborn, I think he is running with King Pin and I need your help.”

Eddie had done a piece on Osborn and his unethical science before he was blacklisted in New York and when the scientist moved to LA Eddie was sent a letter to not come anywhere near him.

**_“It is a big town. What makes you think we know of this Osborn?”_ **

“Cut the shit Eddie. I know you’ve been working him.”

Your heart sank and you looked up at Venom, who seemed unphased.

**_“That suit gives you balls, huh Parker?”_ **

The eyes of Spider Man’s suit widened slightly, “What? How?” 

Venom slid back into Eddie and his arm rested on your shoulder, “What did you think I was doing before I got blacklisted?” he smirked.

“Shit. Good thing you covered Osborn before me.” 

“I’m sorry,” you said holding your hands up, “Someone explain to me what’s happening.”

“Babe, this is Peter,” he said gesturing towards Spider Man, “We used to work for The Bugal together.” he pulled you in a little closer, “This is my girlfriend.”

Spider Man cocked his head to one side, “I thought you were engaged.”

A frown crossed Eddie’s face, “It’s been a while Pete. Why don’t we talk somewhere else.”

\---

You missed LA. It was hard not to,but chasing leads meant you had to move to the Big Apple. Peter and Eddie were quite the team and you liked spending time with MJ. She was an up and coming actress and you found work in sound engineering. You missed the warm weather but if this guy was as bad as Peter said then you’d be okay with staying here a while.

You sat on the sofa and the window in the living room opened. The black mass that made up your boyfriend slid inside.

“Can you believe him?” Eddie asked as he shut the window.

You didn’t look up from your book, “Venom or Peter?” you asked.

You heard grumbling and Eddie went into the kitchen, “Peter!”

You smiled, the two didn’t get along too well they were always trying to outdo each other, “What now, babe?” you asked as you heard the toaster oven turn on.

Eddie grumbled and sat down next to you. Out of instinct you lifted your arm so he could rest his head in your lap, “He is such a dick.”

You held the book in one hand and started to run your fingers in his hair, Venom reacted to your touch by crawling up your arm, “I know sweetie, but you’ll need to be more specific.” 

He was still grumbling and Venom slid into your skin.

_ What’s his problem? _

**_He always hesitates. I told him you’d say yes._ **

_ Say yes to what? _

“Hey!” Eddie sat up and the thin connection you had with Venom snapped, “Don’t tell her!”

You raised an eyebrow, “Say yes to what, Eddie?”

He groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, “Well I can’t ask now!”

You closed the book, a feeling of concern rose in you, “Baby, ask me what?”

He stood and started to pace back and forth, “No, see I can’t. I planned it and everything.” he said and the timer on the oven went off. He stormed off to the kitchen and your phone went off, alerting you to a text.

It was from MJ. A picture of her hand with a ring her finger.

_ He asked me to marry him!!!! _

You stood, slowly and made your way to the kitchen, you set the phone down, feeling like you were in slow motion.

“Eddie.” you said and he turned around, tatter tots piled on the small tray in his hands, “Where you going to propose?”

He nearly dropped the tray, Venom caught it and placed it in the oven.

Eddie was pink, “I...what? I mean...uh I-” you held up the picture of MJ’s hand. He turned red, “That asshole!”

You set the phone down, “What the fuck Eddie?!”

“I told him I was going to ask you this weekend and that fuck said he was going to ask MJ!” he shouted, “I told him we can’t both propose on the same weekend!”

You slammed your hands on the table, “What the fuck! God damn it!” you shouted and picked the phone up again, “I’m going to call him.”

Eddie looked confused, “What? No. Babe, don’t.”

“No! He’s a dick.” you pulled up his number and held the phone to your ear, “You were working on something, he can’t just propose to spite you.” you said as you listened to the ring.

Eddie groaned and came around the table, “Baby, put the phone down, he just just got engaged I’m sure he’s not-”

“Hello?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker who the fuck do you think you are?!” you shouted and backed up as Eddie reached for the phone, “Eddie was going to ask me to marry him and you just asked MJ? Now it’s going to look like he’s following  _ your _ lead.”

Peter laughed, “Well he should have done it sooner, he’s been talking about it for months.”

“Yeah, I know that!” you shouted, Eddie paled, “Why do you think I followed him to New York?” you paused looking at Eddie, a smile on your face, “Because I was going to ask  _ him _ to marry me.”

Eddie took a minute to process this new information before he lit up like a christmas tree, “Really?”

You dropped the phone on the table, “Yeah, really.”

He grabbed you and pulled you into a kiss, when you parted he pressed his face to your forehead, “You wanna get married?”

You chuckled and nuzzled your nose to his, “Yeah, I do.”

From the skin touching you could feel Venom’s reassuring presence.

**_Told you._ **

 

Being married to a superhero isn’t for everyone, it wasn’t for Peter and MJ. It was hard, seeing them split like that and Peter throw himself into Spider Man work to avoid dealing with it. Venom and Spidey weren’t a team anymore. Eddie was in more, he knew Peter needed his space. Spidey didn’t want to be reminded that it could work, that you could protect people and have a wife at home to love. 

He didn’t understand the work and the connection you had with Eddie. Venom would pull you two together after stupid arguments and force you to see it from the other person’s perspective. You told Eddie how much you worried about him, about how much you cared and he agreed to less risks. Give and take, push and pull. It was work but not if you were in love.

Eddie needed your help with his investigation tonight. You were going to break into Osborn labs and get more intel how he was tied to King Pin’s organization. You both wore dark clothes even if Eddie would need to be Venom later.

It was close to three am when you arrived at the lab, shift change, Eddie had said and you watched the lab closely.

“Hey guys.” came a voice and you almost shrieked.

Eddie clapped a hand over your mouth and hissed, “Peter, what the fuck?”

The red and blue clad hero was like a neon sign, he shrugged, “Figured you’d hit this place tonight. Thought I could help.”

“When is the last time you slept?” you asked and he avoided the question.

“Shift change?”

Eddie read the cue and nodded, “Yeah, in about ten minutes.”

“I’ll go on the roof and find a way to open the door on the south side, fewer cameras, wait for me there.” and then he was gone.

“We need to talk about him.” you said, furrowing your brow.

Eddie sighed, “I know, let’s do this first.” he gave a half hearted smile.

You gave him a kiss before you both got to the door.

It was a sterile white lab, the kind that sent your nerves on edge. You had a mask on over your face and Venom was behind you. Spider Man slid into an office and you followed, Venom blocked the door as he got to work on the computer.

“Why did you bring her?” Peter asked, typing away at the computer.

Venom shifted back into Eddie and he opened one of the file cabinets, “I thought I’d need help.” he took a flashlight out his his pocket and peered into the folders.

“You could have called me.” Peter said, and you stood at the door, listening for anything.

“You haven’t been easy to reach, Pete.” Eddie responded.

You heard voices at the end of the hall and you waved at the both of them, they stilled and Eddie clicked off his flashlight.

“And you're sure, Dr. Octavious?”

“Certain.” said a man’s voice, “I haven’t been in my office all night but my terminal just turned on.”

You looked back to Peter, “Whose office are we in?” you whispered.

Peter looked around on the desk and held up a paper to the dull glow of the computer, “Oh fuck.”

There was a bang on the door that made you jump. You backed up and felt Eddie hold you to his chest.

“Open up! We don’t want to break down the door but we will!”

Peter looked over and Venom shifted, pushing you behind him.

**_“Stay behind us.”_ **

You nodded and he stretched out to open the door. You held your breath as three armored guards charged in.

“Hey fellas!” Spidey chimed as he threw a stack of papers at the men.

Shots rang out immediately you screamed and were absorbed into Venom before he barreled out the door.

“Open fire!” you heard someone yell. You felt Venom press you to Eddie even tighter.

You couldn’t see anything but held on to your husband, and shut your eyes at the sounds of guns, screaming and ripping of limbs. Venom had always shielded you from the nastier things he did to people. You knew he could, and would, murder but you had never been this close to it before. Not even the steady beat of Eddie’s heart could calm you down.

“What are you doing?! Just go! Get out of here!” you heard Peter yell.

“Ah, Spider Man! Leaving so soon?”

There was a loud bang and you felt Venom take a hit, “Yeah sorry Doc, we can’t stay.”

“Oh but you brought a friend! That looks like Dr. Drake’s project, one of his aliens.”

You could feel the anger in Venom and Eddie at the mention of Carlton Drake and how they wanted to punish the man who would bring up his name. You wanted to flee, to run and to your relieve you felt Venom retreating.

There was another hit, you felt it in your ribcage and you fell.

“I heard you and it were friends, Spider Man, I even started working on a weapon to kill you both!”

“Aw, Doc, you shouldn’t have!”

There were more bangs and a heavy impact on your back. You felt something give way before a sound that burrowed into your skull sounded. You screamed, Eddie screamed, Venom broke apart.

You fell onto your arm, hard and let out a cry. Everything was so bright and white that you couldn’t focus.

“Oh ho! Two for price of one!”

A cold metal wrapped around your neck and began to squeeze.

Your eyes looked to a short, fat man with thick goggles, “My lucky day.” he said.

“No!” You could hear Eddie, “Put her down!”

It was getting hard to breathe and you pulled uselessly on the metal.

“Pick on someone your own size Doc!” Spider Man connected with the man and both of your fell to the floor.

You scrambled away, coughing air into your lungs, a sound pulsing through the air. Eddie ran to you and pulled you into an embrace.

“Breathe, baby, breathe.” he said and held you tightly.

There was the sound of a door being thrown open and more guards were pouring into the room. You knew this was it. You were going to die.

The loud sound was cut off as Spider Man crawled the ceiling and pulled out some cables, Venom slung into Eddie.His massive form returned and picked you up into his arms.

You seemed to be in an operating theater and had no means of escape but the doors in which guards were pouring out of. Venom pulled you back inside and you felt Eddie hold you again.

_ It’s okay, we are save. _

You wanted to relax, to take a deep breath when that metal arm cut through Venom like water. The sound seemed to becoming through the arm as it wrapped around Eddie’s throat. You felt Venom respond, trying in vain to pull the metal off his host. You pulled at the metal, nails scraping at it and felt yourself pulled towards and away from something.

Suddenly you could see clearly and Eddie was being gripped by the short man and you were leveling armed guards. Spider Man was throwing them into each other and you shouted, your voice sounding off.

**_“Eddie!”_ **

The man looked confused as Eddie swung at him, trying to hit him and still breathe, “Oh, so it travels with two hosts. Interesting, very interesting.”

Your arm shot out to the little man and you felt white hot fury, it tried to cut through his metal arm only to be blocked by another.

“I can’t wait to study the both of you.” the man sneered.

Eddie was turning blue and you knew you couldn’t wait any longer. You ran at the man, fulling intending to take him down when that sound started up again. You covered your ears but it was so loud that you collapsed. You looked up at the man holding Eddie and you felt tears run down your face.

“Please, god no.”

You were watching Eddie’s face but heard the man, “Oh sweetie, I’m just a scientist.” then the horrible crunch of bones.

\---

You didn’t know what happened. Couldn’t know. Venom wouldn’t let you. Peter had knocked the man out and Venom seeped into your skin but...everything else is blank. Even now you sometimes caught yourself wondering where Eddie was. Peter said you were in shock, and that you would be for a while.

His apartment was disgusting. He rarely cleaned but you found yourself not caring. A numbness had settled in your chest. Peter checked on you daily. It hadn’t been long ago when he found you trying to drive a knife into yourself; that’s when he made you move in with him.

Venom wouldn’t let any harm come to you. Knives, guns, throwing yourself off a roof, he wouldn’t have it. He had a host to protect. You sat in the middle of the floor, letting memories of Eddie wash over you. Tears rolling down your face. If you closed your eyes you could pretend, even just for a little while, that Eddie was holding you again.

“Hey.”

You turned, wiping your face, Peter held a box of pizza, “Dinner.” he said with a small smile.

The two of you were pathetic. You were both grieving; over your husband, his marriage and his aunt. He sat down across from you and flipped open the lid, “Got peppers on your half.”

You smiled, “Thank you, Peter.” you said reaching for the slice, “Catch any bad guys today?”

He shrugged and started in on his slice, “Bike theft. A peeping tom.”

You chuckled a little, “Peeping anyone good?”

He smiled, “Nah, the lady must have been 100.”

You chuckled again.

“With liver spots and hairy moles.”

You laughed aloud and Peter smiled wider. You might be pathetic, but at least you were pathetic together.

“Venom still talking to you?”

You nodded, Peter was worried that your grief might shut the symbiote out, “Good,” he nodded, “And that’s the only voice you hear, right?”

You wanted to tell him you heard Eddie’s voice but thought that might be Venom too, his way of comforting you, “Just him.”

Peter nodded. He didn’t want to see you hurt. He had seen you on the roof a few nights ago and wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if anything happened to you...he couldn’t protect everyone but he was going to try to protect you; it’s what Eddie would have wanted.

As you were both settling in for another boring evening of pizza and wallowing he sat up straighter. You followed his eyes to a pinprick of light on the ceiling. You both swiveled your heads as these black dots appeared with the light and the light got bigger, a swirling wind picked up and Peter started to float towards it. He looked panic and started to grab at something to keep him on the ground. You reached out to him.

“Peter!” you said and he grabbed your hand, “What’s happening?”

He held on your hand with both hands, “Fuck if I know!” he said and Venom wrapped around the connection on your wrist.

He kept getting pulled towards the light, he pulled you along with him, your hand went to his other hand, “Well stop!”

“Not really in control here!” his legs were already through his portal.

Neither of you could stop as you were pulled through the portal, your hands were wrapped so tightly around each other it hurt, even as you sped through space. Wherever it was you were you finally split apart on a roof, in Times Square...but..not. You sat up seeing a picture of Peter, blonde, and with the headline “SPIDER MAN’S IDENTITY REVEALED” followed by the news that he was dead. You turned to see Peter, groaning and sitting up.

“Peter...where are we?”

 

Miles was a good kid. He was going to be okay, Peter wasn’t sure but you knew. The pain was intense since you were out of your timeline but Venom wasn’t having the same reaction, sure he would spaz out, same as the rest of the Spider Gang, but he was different. As you sat outside the lab you felt the sinking feeling you’d done this before.

“What?” Peter hissed.

Venom rolled over your skin and you held in a sigh,  **_“Nothing. We are ready.”_ **

“You don’t seem ready.” Gwen said.

You looked, she was a good kid too, a little damaged, but still good, you held a smile in.  _ I would have liked a daughter like her… _

**_I know._ **

_ Eddie would have made a good father. _

**_Yes...he had hoped you would spawn together._ **

_ You’re such a romantic. _

**_“We are fine. Ready to complete the mission at hand.”_ **

You took a deep breath and swung onto the roof, looking down at the party and it’s tasteless masked waiters. The only one who would have to hide was you, Venom was too big to not draw attention. Before you got on the elevator to get to the party, and by extension, the lab, a voice called out that made your heart stop.

“Hey! Hold the door!”

Before you could stop yourself, your hand shot out and a flustered man got onto the elevator with you. It was so crowded and when he looked up he flashed a crooked smile.

“Thanks.” Eddie said.

You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to cry, there he was...alive, breathing and smiling at you. But it was...wrong. He looked well rested. He looked alert, his press pass hanging on his neck, a notebook in his hands. It was Eddie, but it wasn’t.

“Anything for you.” you breathed.

He chuckled awkwardly, “Uh, we met?”

You shook your head...your Eddie was gone...he died, this...this was someone else’s Eddie, “I read your stuff.” you said pointing to his notebook, “You are a good reporter.”

He laughed, “Thanks! I think you might be the first person to call what I do reporting.” he smiled. God you missed his smile.

The elevator dinged and your time with him was over. You stepped off the elevator, noticing his jacket and pressed shirt, no bracelets or tattoos to be seen.

“Have a nice time at the party.” he waved before turning his back.

Mile grabbed your sleeve and gave it a tug, you looked down at him, you couldn’t see his eyes through the mask. You smiled sadly at the reflection in them, “Yeah...let’s go.”

 

There was pain. The portal was tearing itself apart and there wasn’t much time left. Penni had gone through. Nior had gone through. Ham was helping Peter knock King Pin back, so Miles could work. You had a steel beam pressing into your midsection.

“Venom!” Peter called, seeing you stuck.

Gwen swung in and was pulling the beam, “What’s wrong?”

**_“I...we...can’t…”_ **

There was so much sound, so much light, it was painful, Venom was in pain. Your eyes watered, your own voice breaking through, “I-It’s Venom..he..can’t.” you locked eyes with her, “Gwen...go.”

She paused and then glared under her mask, “We are all going.”

“Gwen… you need to go.” you gave a rough shove and the beam came away, Venom wrapped around your body again,  **_“Your portal is going to close. Go.”_ ** you gave her a shove and started in on King Pin.

Ham, Peter, Miles and now Venom were all throwing punches at the wall of a man. Gwen looked back, then leaped, a flash of teal and she was gone. King Pin gave a hard shove and you fell back, looking over to the control room you saw a flash. Looking again your stomach dropped.

**_“Eddie! Get out of here!”_ **

You saw him look up from his camera making eye contact you knew he had to get out of there. He couldn’t be here! He could-

A tube wrapped around his neck and he was lifted off the ground. He started to claw at it as a woman appeared from the shadows of the room. She had dark hair and goggle...just like the man who killed Eddie the first time. You had no control as you raced to him. You sliced the tube clean from his neck and attacked the woman. You hit her in the face, hard.

**_“Not this time.”_ ** Venom snarled and bit the woman’s head clean off.

“OH MY GOD.” 

You turned, Eddie was crawling backwards away from you. You shifted, his eyes grew wider.

“Eddie, baby, it’s okay.” you said, lowering your hands, “I’m never going to let that happen again.”

“W-Who, who are you? What are you?!” he was terrified.

“I’m, we…” you looked up at the cartoonish sound, Ham was gone, “Running out of time. Eddie, listen to me, you need to get out of here. You can’t-” you pushed him as part of a city bus flew into the control room. You held him close, “Eddie, you-” you felt something in your chest...literally in your chest.

You looked to see a piece of rebar sticking out of his shoulder, you screamed, “Eddie! No, no no, not again, please no.”

He looked at the metal in his arm, “I-I’ve had worse.”

“Venom…” you looked at your hands, “Venom. Do something.” you pulled desperately at him. With strength not your own you pulled him off the metal and laid him down, “Don’t move okay,” you said, pressing your hand to his wound. Venom didn’t want to leave your body but did and poured into Eddie. 

There was a flash of black and white...only you and Peter were left. The hole patched itself up and you felt better, he was safe. You stood, Eddie was flexing his arm, no trace of a wound.

“Why?” he asked.

You closed your eyes and sighed, “Because I love you.”

They never opened again.

\--------------

He couldn’t understand. This woman...this person he had never met but loved was dead. He wanted to stop the debris that killed her, his hand had shot up to stop it, but the razor sharp shards of glass went clean through her. There was a man, he had brown hair, gray at the temples who screamed her name. The man he had come here to follow, King Pin, was also dead. There was a boy, in a Spider Man suit, pulling the man, telling him he had to go.

The man pulled her into his arms, “Venom. Where is Venom?”

Eddie was shaking, his hands were covered in black goo, the man looked at him, “No.”

“Peter! You gotta go man!”

The man, Peter, looked down at the woman, “I...she…”

The Spider Boy pushed him, “Go! It’s closing!” 

Peter sniffled and stood, the woman’s dead body in his arms, “Yeah..yeah.”

Eddie watched as he left and the Spider Boy pushed him next, “Come on man, it’s gonna blow.”

Now he was on a roof. This...thing...in his brain was playing memories. Not his...but of him. The woman, she was his wife. He...he had died. They were in love, they were going to have kids, going to…

“Hey.”

The kid sat down and rolled his mask off his face...he was just a kid, “You okay?”

“I...I don’t know. I’m..sad?” he asked looking at the boy, “I didn’t know her, but I was married. I was a hero.”

“Yeah… timeline stuff.” he shrugged, “She said that you guys were a perfect match. That the alien thing liked the both of you. Peter said that you had belonged to each other.”

Eddie looked at his hands, “I had a whole life with her. But...I just found out about it.” he felt tears in his eyes, “And she’s gone.” he let the tears fall. They were black and heavy

**_And I’ll never be the same_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I killed the two most important characters. I am the worst. Thank you.


End file.
